Flower Children
by ADHD Fairy Princess Minky
Summary: Flora has always been alone, as has Fiore. She first saw him during the events in the R movie, and now that they've actually met, her life changes forever. Fiore/OC
1. Episode 1

A/N: Hello, everyone~ I'm back, and I've started a new fanfic that I've been planning for a while. It originally started out as a fan-manga, but after the second page, I couldn't continue it. So I thought I'd write it in story form, THEN try to make the fan-manga. I'll be starting over on the fan-manga once I get the courage to do it again, but for now, I'm just going to write it as a fanfic. I'm a little rusty with writing, and I've never been that good at it to begin with, so please bear with me! I've never had much confidence in my writing, even though other's have said it's good (now). I was scarred pretty bad when I uploaded my first fanfic years ago (it's deleted now), and I'm still trying to recover from that...But I'm really trying now...

And so now, I introduce to you my first Sailor Moon fanfic, Sailor Moon - Sailor Stars: Flower Children! I've always loved the aliens in Sailor Moon, even though they were never in the manga...In this chapter, Flora's remembering things that happened in the R movie, as seen from her point of view; I've used dialogue from both the DiC dub and the original Japanese versions because some sounds better in the DiC dub and some sounds better in the original Japanese. :) Hope you all like it!

(P.S.: Fiore is an Italian word meaning "Flower", while Flora is a Latin word also meaning "Flower", but Flora is also an Italian name! (Watch Winx Club if you don't believe me lol))

* * *

Flower Children

Opening theme: Moon Revenge

Episode 1: Reminiscing! Remembering through a Dream

A petite teenaged girl lay cramped in her much-too-small bed, her wavy brown hair falling over what would be violet eyes if they were open. Her face drawled up in remembrance; she was having that dream again.

* * *

_September, 1993:_

_She sped down the sidewalk, dodging people left and right and apologizing as soon as she ran into the people she failed to dodge. She was late for school, again. She had transferred schools so many times over the past year, that all over Tokyo, she was known as "the kicked-out girl". She didn't want to be kicked out for missing school so much again!_

_Turning a corner, a smell came to her nose and her mouth began to water. She never ate at home, or even at school sometimes. Walking over to a food stand, where a man was selling rice cakes and other snacks, she pulled out some money that she had taken from her father's stash. She really didn't want to go hungry again._

"_Well, hello there! Is there anything you'd like?"_

"_Y-Yes, I'd like some rice cakes, please!" She shoved the money into his hands, hoping to get this over with fast; she desperately wanted something to eat, but didn't want to be late for school as well. School didn't start for another 20 minutes, but she had to hurry to the school's library to finish her homework; she hadn't had time to work on it much the night before._

_Before the man handed her two rice cakes, he noticed her wrists, "Did something happen?"_

_Confused for a moment, it dawned on her what he was talking about. Her cheeks flushed red as she tried to pull down her sleeves enough to hide the bruises, "I'm fine!" She took her rice cakes and sped away, the man watching after her in concern._

_Something pink caught her eye; stopping, she knelt down to it. It was a strange pink flower that gave her a weird vibe. As she reached out to touch it, she thought, __**"How strange…I've never seen any flowers like this around here before…"**_

_She jumped back in surprise as the flower literally grew legs and jumped out of the ground. She sat frozen in place as she watched in horror as some sort of demon began sprouting from the flower. The demon had long blue hair, pale blue skin, red eyes, and wore strange armor. The girl heard people screaming and running as far from the demon as possible. She was too scared to move or even think._

_The demon turned to her with an evil grin, "You! You have wonderful energy, give it to me!" The demon's eyes began to glow a bright red as she did some sort of battle cry; her arms turned into vines and each vine grabbed her and every person in the area. People's screams filled her ears, __**"W-What's going on…? Why am I starting to feel so weak…?"**__ Her vision began to fade; something was wrong – losing energy was one thing, but she felt as though she were __**dying**__!_

_The demon let go of her, causing her to drop to the ground with a thud. She was still semi-conscious; she could hear the demon doing something, __**"Maybe turning back into a flower?"**__ She felt something wrapping itself around her; it felt like small vines. __**"What's going on…?"**_

_It seemed like only ten minutes had passed before she heard gasps and a group of girls talking. As they walked closer, she could hear one of the girls say, "What happened to all these people…?"_

_Another girl made her own comment, saying, "I can't believe what I'm seeing!"_

_She sensed one of the girls kneel down next to her, and this time, heard a male voice speak up, "Their energy's been stolen!" The was a collective of gasps; another voice spoke up,_

"_Are you sure?"_

_A fourth voice said, "Sailors, be alert!"_

"_I'm sure the culprit is gone by now," said the first voice. "Probably to find more victims."_

"_Or plan the next attack," said the male voice._

_Something inside of her was wanting to lash out at the girl; she couldn't understand why. She wasn't wanting to, but her body was acting on it's own. Her eyes opened, but she still couldn't see anything; she grabbed the girl's leg, hearing her scream as she kicked her in the face and said, "Let me go!"_

_The brown-haired girl fell unconscious, not even hearing anything around her._

_What felt like hours later, she regained consciousness somewhat. Glass breaking and girls screaming in pain was the first thing she heard. "Jupiter!" She wanted to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy…_

_A different male voice than the one from earlier spoke up, "I'll make sure I'll kill you for deceiving Mamoru!" But nothing happened. She finally opened her eyes just a little, which was all that what little of her strength would allow her to do._

_At first, everything was blurry, but as her eyes began focusing, she could see two men, two cats, and five girls. Every one of them were dressed weird. __**"Are they…the Sailor Soldiers…? But who's the man in the tuxedo? And that strange man that looks like an elf…?"**__ She noticed that the reason the attacker hadn't done anything was because a red rose had been thrown at him. The elf-looking man stood up straight and looked up at the man who wore the tuxedo, who was standing on top of a street lamp._

"_Nothing good will ever grow in a garden full of darkness, Fiore." The man in the tuxedo said._

"_Tuxedo Mask!" Called out the girl with long blonde hair that was tied up in odangos._

"_**So that's his name…He sounds like a super-hero…"**_

_Her eyes traveled to Fiore, who was staring at the rose. "A red rose…" He looked up at Tuxedo Mask, "Mamoru! So you didn't forget our friendship after all!"_

_Tuxedo Mask jumped to the ground, seeming unafraid of smashing into the asphalt and dying. "Fiore, why are you doing this? If you believe that our friendship is true, then believe in Sailor Moon and the people on her planet._

"_**Fiore is a pretty name…"**__ She watched as Tuxedo Mask walked over to Fiore. It seemed that Fiore thought that Tuxedo Mask didn't want him as a friend anymore, and that he wanted Sailor Moon as his friend instead. __**"People can have more than one friend…Doesn't Fiore know this?"**_

_A cold, evil laugh could be heard, but she didn't know where it was coming from. It didn't seem like the others were making that laugh. She scrunched her eyes to see Fiore better; something was happening to him. His eyes had begun flashing red!_

_Tuxedo Mask gasped as Fiore jumped, a sword forming in his hands. "This girl is tricking you, Mamoru!"_

_Tuxedo Mask yelled, "Sailor Moon, run!" But Sailor Moon seemed too afraid to even move. She watched in amazement as the two cats, a black one and a white one, knocked Sailor Moon to the ground just as Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of her, produced a staff of some sort, and held off Fiore. "Fiore, STOP!"_

"_WHY SHOULD I?!"_

"_The reason Earth is so appealing to you is because the Sailor Soldiers drive out the negative forces!"_

"_We ARE the negative forces!"_

"_**Why is Fiore like this…? Has he always been alone…? Why is it that he wants Tuxedo Mask to only have HIM as a friend? Why does he not want him to have any other friends? Is he afraid that once Tuxedo Mask gains new friends, he'll be forgotten and alone…?"**__ She watched as Fiore pushed Tuxedo Mask away, and then, to her astonishment, grew his red nails (claws?) to the point that they were thick and sharp. He was aiming them at Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of her, the nails piercing through him._

"_Mamoru!" Tuxedo Mask staggered before falling to the ground, Sailor Moon jumping up to grab him before he hit the asphalt. She heard Sailor Moon talking to Tuxedo Mask, but she couldn't hear her that well, since it seemed she was talking pretty low. She felt sorry for Sailor Moon, as she watched her cry._

"_I can't lose him…he's the only friend I've ever had…" Her eyes were now completely open as she turned them to look at Fiore, who was staring at Tuxedo Mask; he seemed to be in shock of what he just did. His eyes flashed red for a second and Tuxedo Mask disappeared from Sailor Moon's arms and reappeared in Fiore's arms._

_Sailor Moon jumped up, "Give him back!"_

"_Sailor Moon!"_

"_**Did…that black cat just speak…?"**_

_Fiore flew higher into the sky, watching Sailor Moon as she yelled, "Give him BACK!" Fiore disappeared, "No…this can't be…!" She fell to her knees and started crying._

"_**Don't worry, Sailor Moon. I know Fiore won't hurt him. He just seems to be afraid of being alone and forgotten again. Like me."**_

* * *

She snapped her violet eyes open to a buzzing noise that was emitting from her small alarm clock. _"I was lucky when I found that thing not too long after that event…"_ She had been walking home from school about a week after that fight between the Sailor Soldiers and Fiore when she noticed an alarm clock sitting on a piled of trash. She had taken it home and fixed it (it just needed a new plug).

The girl, who's name was Flora Takahashi, pulled on her hand-me-down highschool uniform; her adopted older sister had worn it until she was out of highschool, and then she passed it down to Flora.

After putting her hair in two strange pigtails and parting her bangs, she quietly left the house; she wanted to be as quiet as possible so she could avoid a beating. As she closed the front door, she noticed the bruises on her wrists. She knew she had bruises all over her body, including her neck, but her clothes hid almost all of them. It was the reason she wore tights under her skirt, even during the summer. Most people thought she was weird for doing that, and weird in other ways, so they always avoided her.

Except Usagi.

Usagi was a sweet girl and would talk to her in class whenever they were forced to pair up on a project. Flora normally did all the work, but it was nice that someone wanted to talk to her for a change.

As she left the property, she felt something weird. Turning to look above her, she saw a person falling, or maybe landing, to the ground. He landed about ten feet away and took in his surroundings, that was when he noticed her. His long teal hair, with pink strips in his bangs, cascaded beautifully down his back; he was wearing what seemed to be a full-body navy blue suit with some kind of vest of the same color. She noticed his sharp red claws. Her eyes widened in recognition, _"Isn't that…Fiore…?"_

* * *

**The end of Episode 1**

* * *

Ending theme: Maboroshi no Ginzuishou

Preview of the next episode:

"Who is this guy?! This isn't the Fiore I remember from that time! He seems so rude and cold toward me! I haven't done anything to him! AAAH! And strange glass demons are attacking me! And what's with these strange Sailor Solders?! There's one with Fox ears and one that reminds me of a frog! What's going on here?!"

Next Episode: "Attack of the Mirror Paredri! Flora's Life-Changing Transformation"


	2. Episode 2

A/N: 'Ello~ I know I just posted a chapter a day or two ago, but I don't want to upload chapters just once a week. There's a reason for this: If I start writing one chapter every week, then I'll become lazy and I'll never get to it. That's what's happened with all my previous stories. So, I'm trying something different. I'll work on this story in whatever way I can (meaning either writing on it, or drawing pics of characters or scenes in the story) to stay in the mood to write this. Plus, being in the tough situations that I'm going through in real life, it helps me tremendously to just write my own fantasy romance story of one of my favorite, but lesser liked (by the Sailor Moon community) character: Fiore and an OC I made just for him to fall in love with. I've always been able to sympathize a LOT with Fiore; I guess that's why I like him so much...

EDIT: And I meant for him to be a bit cold toward her in this chapter...at least I remembered to make him a bit rude lol. I'll have to edit this chapter some other time and fix that.

EDIT: Changed the bold thoughts to italics. Sorry about that! (I know that reading too much bold words at one time can be hard on the eyes...) The reason why I made them bold in the first place was because in Episode 1, during the flashback to the events in the R movie, it would have been difficult to distinguish Flora's thoughts from speech, so I made them bold. But I've fixed the ones that wasn't in the flashback...^^;;

* * *

Flower Children

Opening theme: Moon Revenge

Episode 2: Attack of the Mirror Paredri! Flora's Life-Changing Transformation

Flora stood there in shock; she wasn't expecting to see Fiore of all people! She had heard of all kinds of strange things happening, and was even attacked by strange demons since the summer of her eighth grade year! But, for some reason, she just wasn't expecting to see Fiore again. _"Maybe he's looking for Tuxedo Mask again…?"_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed that Fiore had vanished. Blinking, she looked around her to see if she could spot him somewhere, but no luck. She placed a finger to her chin, _"I wonder what that was about…"_ Sighing, she continued on her way to school; it was her first day of highschool.

* * *

In class 1—A, Flora doodled on her notebook as she waited for the teacher to come in and do roll-call; placing her pencil down, she paused before reaching into her shirt and pulling out an amethyst gem that was tied around her neck; it was almost the size of her palm. She had had that gem since the day she was born.

Thinking back, when her adoptive mother was still alive, she had told Flora that she was different from others. She had told her that she had found her on their doorstep, crying hard. The gem was literally embedded into Flora's chest; this had worried her mother. But after a week, the gem fell off of her, and her mother had put it on a thick black string, and told Flora to never take it off. Flora's mother never understood why she felt that way, and Flora herself felt that she should never take it off.

As the teacher walked into the room and the students settled down, Flora remembered how when she was very young, she was very weak. She slept all the time and didn't have energy to do anything. But as she grew older, it seemed that she slowly started to feel 'normal'. She wasn't as weak and tired all the time like she was when she was little.

Something caught Flora's attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look out of the large window that she was sitting next to and saw a bright pink light. Blinking a few times, she surveyed her classmates, but none of them seemed to take any notice of the strange light. _"How can no one notice that?"_ Something was going to happen; she didn't know what or how, but somehow, she just knew something was going to happen. For reasons unknown to her, she knew she needed to be outside.

Standing up and raising her hand, she said, "Sensei! May I be excused? I need to go to the nurse's office!"

Her classmates gave her an odd look; Flora was never the one to ask to go to the nurse's, or do anything to get out of class.

"Of course, Miss Takahashi," her teacher responded.

When Flora reached the doorway, she looked back at the class, some of who were still watching her, _"Tsukino and Aino aren't here again…"_ She left the class, _"It seems that Tsukino, Aino, Kino, and Mizuno miss a lot of school. I wonder why…I wonder if it has anything to do with these strange things going on. They always seem to be missing whenever weird things happen."_

Instead of going to the nurse's, she grabbed her books out of the locker and slipped on her shoes before racing out the door. _"And what about Fiore? He's obviously not of this planet, and the day he appears, Tsukino and Aino aren't in class. I hope he's not starting anything again…"_ Flora hoped that Fiore had finally found a friend or something to ease the pain of his loneliness. She had never met him, and yet she had been able to sympathize with him while she watched him fighting Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Soldiers.

Flora stopped next to the brick wall surrounding the school; she could feel someone's eyes on her. Turning quickly around, she barely missed someone teleporting. _"Fiore…?"_ Pushing the fact that he might have been spying on her to the back of her mind, she though, _"Somehow, I don't think he has anything to do with what's going on."_

Flora took off in a random direction, toward the park. She had no idea why, but she just felt she had to go there. Dark clouds began forming all across the sky, _"What's going on? I thought today was supposed to be clear!"_ She noticed that the beam of light, which she was heading toward without realizing it, was faltering, and eventually disappearing altogether. _"What? I'm too late!"_ But, she did see five teenaged girls, about her age, a younger girl with pink hair, and a tall man standing in the distance. They seemed to be distraught over something.

_"Wait a minute…Isn't that Tsukino, Aino, Kino, and Mizuno? And who are the other three?" _Flora saw that they were watching something in the sky; she looked up as well, _"And how long has that been going on? I know I'm bad at noticing obvious things sometimes, but this is ridiculous!"_ In the sky, there were hundreds of shooting stars! _"I've never seen anything like this before…"_ She walked closer to the group ahead, making sure to keep herself hidden behind the bushes and trees.

Squating down, she watched as what she thought were shooting stars, were actually pieces of glass! People further into the park were hissing at the pain as the glass cut them somewhere on their body. "Ow!" Flora turned her attention back to the man in the group, who was holding his hand over his eye while Tsukino moved his hand to look in it. Tsukino seemed not to notice, but Flora noticed a flash of gold in the eye he had his hand over. _"Whatever's falling out of the sky, must be dangerous."_

As she stood up to leave the park, searing pain shot down her arm as though she had been electrocuted. Grabbing her arm and falling to her knees, she hissed, trying not to cry out. Looking down at her arm, she saw a long rip in her sleeve where something had cut her. Her sleeve was quickly becoming drenched in blood, and she could feel her energy draining fast. Darkness enclosed her.

_"What's that strange feeling in my arm…? Wasn't I cut earlier…? But…then why does it feel warm and tingly now? I need to open my eyes…to investigate it…"_

Flora's amethyst orbs slowly opened; she was surprised she even had energy to do _that._ The first thing she saw was shiny teal hair. _"Fiore?"_ Looking down, it was indeed said alien. She watched him curiously, trying to see what he was doing to her arm. When he raised up, she saw blood around his mouth and blushed. _"Was he sucking something out of me? Is he part vampire or something?"_ She paled at the idea that he would need blood to survive.

"Why are you looking at me that way, human?" Her focus shifted to him as she watched him wipe his mouth.

"W-Why were you sucking my blood?" She wasn't sure what his intentions were. Was he here on Earth to cause more trouble, or did he come back to Earth for something else?

"A cursed piece of glass was stuck in your arm and it was giving off strange waves of power. I had to get it out, or you would've become possessed like some of the other humans that had been cut by it.

"What the…So something _is_ happening again…" Flora's eyes unfocused as she thought about how she was feeling that day.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?!" Flora jumped at the question that also seemed to be a demand.

"What do you mean? Why should I be afraid of you? Unless your intentions are to hurt me…" She paused, "But I don't think that's likely, considering you just saved my life…"

The pale-green-skinned alien stared at her intently, as if trying to figure her out. "You're a strange human."

Feeling her energy coming back to her, Flora began to stand up, only to fall off the tree-branch that Fiore had put her on. Lucky for her, she landed in some prickly bushes instead of the hard ground.

"Ow…"

Fiore looked down at her like she was stupid. "I thought you would have figured out you were on a tree branch the moment you woke up. You're a pretty _stupid_ human…"

Flora's blood boiled as he said that, but she was the type to not show her anger to others. She was the type to keep everything to herself. Standing up, she brushed herself off. She noticed that pieces of glass littered the ground, _"I'm glad I'm wearing shoes…This was probably why Fiore put me on the tree limb."_ She was afraid to walk anywhere, afraid that glass would cut through her only pair of shoes and try to 'curse' her again.

"Eh?" Flora's attention re-focused onto the glass; they…seemed to be moving or something. She furrowed her eyebrows as the glass continued shaking, but jumped back onto the bush as the glass started giving cracking sounds and they continued growing larger until they formed naked glass women, who all looked exactly alike.

Fiore jumped down next to her, giving the glass demons some sort of challenging glare. Flora backed up before stepping behind Fiore and hiding behind him. "Fiore, what _are_ those things?!"

Fiore looked at her surprised, "How do you know my name, girl?"

The glass demons jumped at them; Fiore quickly turned around, grabbed Flora, and jumped into the sky. "N-Now's not the time for that!" Flora yelled over the battle cries of the glass demons.

At first, she was relieved because it seemed that they weren't able to fly; but before she got her hopes up too high, the demons began infusing into one another, until they created one, giant glass demon. "F-Fiore…How are we going to survive this…?!"

Dark chuckles seemed to be sounding out of nowhere; Flora and Fiore surveyed their surroundings as Fiore dodged the giant demon's thick, glass claws and shots of melted glass aimed at them, trying to locate the voices.

"Mirror Paredri, pause." The glass demon did as she was told. On each side of her appeared two women; both wearing what seemed to be similar to the Sailor Soldier's outfits. The one on the right of the Mirror Paredri had blonde hair and wolf ears and her outfit was a light grey with black tights and light grey boots. She had a silver tiara of some sort on her head, which was a bit different from the Sailor Soldiers that Flora had seen before. The one thing that really stood out about her, was her silver eyes.

On the left was another woman that resembled a Sailor Soldier; she had shoulder-length green hair, with part of her hair tied up in odangos with black bows around them. She had chocolate eyes and had a kinder expression than the Soldier in grey; she wore a short green and black dress with a black sailor collar, and wore long black gloves and boots, with the top of the boots tipped in green. She also had what looked like giant frog eyes on her dress near the sailor collar and all down the front of her boots.

Something that Flora noticed about the both of them was that they were both wearing golden bracelets with red gems in them on each wrist.

"Now what do we have here? A Mukaiju-jin and a human! How nice!" The grey-clad Soldier snickered as the green and black-clad Soldier giggled, "I thought the Mukaiju-jin _hated_ the humans! Why the sudden change of heart?"

Fiore growled low in his throat, "I don't know about my brothers and sisters, but I only hated the humans because they live on the most beautiful and thriving planet in the Solar System, while we had only a tree to live on!" Flora watched as Fiore said this; she knew why he really hated the humans. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. He was jealous because of all the different relationships humans had with one another. She had read that in his actions and words when she had watched him fight the Sailor Soldiers two years ago.

Flora was jerked out of her thoughts as Fiore dodged an attack sent out by the Soldier in grey. "I can't fight holding you…" Fiore said low enough so that only Flora could hear.

"Mirror Paredri, kill them." The Soldier in grey turned to Flora and Fiore, "Not that it matters, since the two of you will be dead in the next minute, but, I'm Sailor Pewter Fox!" She held her arm up in the air as she said this.

The green-haired Soldier also raised her arm and entangled her hand in Pewter Fox's hand, "And I'm Sailor Titanium Kerokko!" In a split second, they teleported away and the Mirror Paredri began her assault once more.

Flora wrapped her arms tightly around Fiore's neck as he flew out of the way of a storm of glass shards, which was being shout out of Mirror Paredri's mouth. Fiore held onto Flora tighter as he removed his right arm from holding her, a sword appearing in his hand. Flora recognized the sword as the one he had used two years ago against the Sailor Soldiers.

The sword glowed, then he swiped it at the storm of glass shards, a giant wave of bright light being sent from the sword and not only disintegrating the shards of glass, but also destroying half of Mirror Paredri's body. The glass demon smirked anyway before changing the only arm she had left into a giant crystal-clear glass sword. She swiped it at Fiore and Flora; Fiore turned around so that the sword would cut his back, instead of harming Flora.

"Fiore!" Flora was alarmed. Why was he protecting her if he didn't know who she was?! He could've just healed her and then sent her home!

Fiore fell to the ground, keeping his arms around Flora so she wouldn't feel the landing as much as he. She looked into his pained face, noticing his sharp fangs as he clenched his teeth together. Pushing his arms off of her, she made him lie on his stomach so his back wouldn't become infected. But the moment she stood up, a blast of wind from Mirror Paredri's blade sent her flying backwards; she screamed out as she hit against a tree.

She looked up, noticing how Fiore was having trouble standing up. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw what the Mirror Paredri was about to do – she was going to plunge her sword straight through Fiore!

"STOP!" Flora screamed; she felt a wave of power and energy that she had never felt before. Her chest was growing warmer, and eventually too hot for her to bear. She quickly pulled out her gem and held it by the string, noticing that a bright purple light was emitting from it.

Fiore looked up at her, wondering why he hadn't been killed yet. The Mirror Paredri was focused on Flora for some reason. He looked over at Flora as well and his eyes widened at what she was holding in her hands. "She has one…?" He said out loud to himself. The light engulfed Flora, completely changing her form. Fiore couldn't believe what he was seeing! A female of his own race was standing several feet in front of him!

The Mirror Paredri wasn't happy with this; she gave a fierce battle cry before plunging her sword at Flora, who screamed out in fear of death as her entire being glowed and sent out a wave of energy that covered the entire park, but only destroying the Mirror Paredri since that was what was causing her fear. The Mirror Paredri gave a final shrill scream before completely disintegrating.

Weak and tired, Flora fell to the ground, unconscious.

Far up in the sky, Sailor Pewter Fox watched the scene with disgust while Titanium Kerokko appeared to be a bit worried. They teleported to their master immediately.

* * *

Flora's amethyst eyes fluttered open, but shut them quickly when the sunlight pierced them. She was in a bed or something soft. Turning her head away from the sunlight, she opened her eyes again to find herself in someone's room. _"Where am I?"_

Seeing a full-length mirror across the room, Flora decided to use it so she could fix her hair, which she was sure was messy after the events of the previous day. She barely stopped herself from screaming when she saw her reflection. Taking a step back, she took in her new appearance. She now had violet hair with pink strips in her bangs, but her hair was in its same style. She now had longer, pointed ears and pale-green skin and wore a strange purple and pink outfit that, embarrassingly, made her breasts more noticeable; even though the outfit didn't show any skin at all except for her head and hands.

She raised her hand to touch the amethyst gem in the center of her chest and her fingers grazed across the smooth, warm surface. The gem seemed to have some sort of pulse in it, which she thought was weird. She had never noticed that before.

The door opened and Flora turned her attention to two men walking into the room. One was Fiore, and the other was the man she saw earlier in the group with Usagi at the park.

Her cheeks flushed and she averted her eyes; she wasn't used to being stared at like those two men were staring at her. "What…What happened…?" She said quietly.

Fiore walked over to her, "That's what we'd like to know." Fiore tilted his head very slightly as he seemed to be trying to figure something out. "I would also like to know how you know my name."

Flora slowly looked up at him, her hand now covering her gem. "Um…I…"

* * *

**The end of Episode 2**

* * *

Ending theme: Maboroshi no Ginzuishou

Preview of the next episode:

"What should I do? Fiore's trying to teach me how to turn back into my human form, but I can't get it right! I can't go home looking like this, I'll be kicked out for sure! …FIORE, STOP! Don't kill dad and Ken just because they can't accept me for me! Please, I don't want anyone killed!"

Next Episode: "Fiore's Claws of Protection! And Moving in with a Friend"


End file.
